stuttering
by zazabeth
Summary: petite histoire sur Dean et Sam... pas d'inceste juste une histoire de famille sur la chanson stuttering...


Salut à vous.. J'ai écrit cette histoire y a pas mal de temps et je me suis dit que je la partagerais avec vous…. C'est une petite histoire toute simple et un petit triste..

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni la chanson ( stuttering -Fefe Dobson )

Alors voilà bonne lecture

**"Stuttering"**

**There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive ** _Il y a beaucoup de choses que je vais pardonner_  
><strong>But I just can't take a liar <strong>_Mais je ne peux pas accepter un menteur_  
><strong>I was by your side 'til the very end <strong>_J'étais à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin_  
><strong>'til you pushed me in the fire <strong>_Jusqu'à ce que tu me pousse dans le feu_  
><strong>I tried to believe you but something is wrong <strong>_J'ai essayer de te croire mais quelque chose m'en empêche_  
><strong>You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on<strong> _Tu ne me regarderas pas dans les yeux, dis moi ce qui se passe_

Il se sentait trahi… encore une fois… encore par une personne qui comptait pour lui… Dean n'avait toujours eu que sa famille, sa mère, son père, son frère… Sa mère était partie, son père l'avait suivi, il ne lui restait que son frère, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait…Protéger son petit frère était tout ce qui comptait pour lui… jusqu'à maintenant… Sam l'avait trahi et il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, il avait essayé mais quelque chose en lui s'était brisé pour toujours….quelque chose entre eux s'était brisé pour toujours… Encore plus douloureux que le jour où il avait appris l'existence d'Adam…. Mais malgré la souffrance il avait été avec Sam jusqu'à la fin….jusqu'à sa chute dans les entrailles de l'enfer…

**It's you and me against the world, **_C'est toi et moi contre le monde_  
><strong>That's what you said, that's what you said <strong>_C'est ce que tu as dis, c'est ce que tu as dis_  
><strong>If you can't be honest with me <strong>_Si tu ne peux pas être honnête avec moi_  
><strong>Then I'm afraid this is the end <strong>_Alors j'ai bien peur que ce soit la fin_  
><strong>Hurry up, hurry up <strong>_Dépêche toi, dépêche toi_  
><strong>If you ever really cared about me <strong>_Si tu as déjà vraiment tenu à moi_  
><strong>Tell the truth, give it up <strong>_Dis moi la vérité, renonce y_  
><strong>You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin' <strong>_Tu es toujours coupable parce que tu bégaies_

C'était censé être lui et Sam contre le reste du monde…. C'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce voyage au paradis…. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que pour Sam les souvenirs les plus heureux étaient des moments passés loin de sa famille…loin de lui….C'était douloureux de s'en rendre compte…douloureux de savoir que son frère était plus heureux sans lui… Il avait compris à ce moment là que c'était fini…que les frères Winchesters n'étaient plus…. Et puis il avait appris que Dieu les avait laissé tomber (quelle surprise !)… Alors il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire…. Il avait jeté ce pendentif qui représentait tant de leur relation à lui et à Sam….Il faisait une croix sur ce passé… une croix sur Sam….

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
>Yeah you're stuttering <strong>_Oui, tu bégaies_  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah<br>Yeah you're stuttering **_Oui, tu bégaies_

Il revoyait Sam essayait de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait accepté de faire usage de ces « pouvoirs », pourquoi il avait choisi un démon au lieu de son propre frère…Mais rien, rien ne pourras jamais expliquer ce geste…. Parce que rien, rien ne pourras jamais effacer la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là…. Cette douleur était gravée dans son cœur, dans sa chair et il s'en remettra jamais vraiment, ils ne s'en remettrons jamais vraiment….

**Now the seconds turn into minutes now ** _Maintenant, les secondes se transforment en minutes_  
><strong>But you won't give me an answer <strong> _Mais tu ne me donneras pas plus de réponse_  
><strong>You can tell me this, you can tell me that <strong>_Tu peux me dire ci, tu peux me dire ca_  
><strong>But don't say you don't remember <strong>_Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas_  
><strong>'Cause I know you better than you know yourself<strong> _Parce que je te connais bien mieux que tu ne te connais toi même_  
><strong>So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well <strong>_Alors ne me dis pas que je suis folle, je le sais très bien_

Ce soir là quand il est parti sans Sam pour aller voir Lisa, il avait compris qu'il pourrait se sacrifier car il n'attendait plus rien de la vie… Lisa méritait mieux que lui et la seule personne au monde en qui il croyait ne jamais avoir à douter, avait laissé un gout amer à sa vie…. Il voulait en finir avec cette guerre, il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar… Il voulait retourner dans le passé et rester indéfiniment cet enfant qui l'avait été avant ce maudit soir….Il ne croyait plus en rien et se demandait alors pourquoi continuer à se battre alors qu'il savait qu'ils allaient perdre….

**I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now **_Je-je-je ne ne veut pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolé maintenant_  
><strong>The-uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out<strong> _La meilleure chose que tu peux faire pour moi est de me le dire_  
><strong>I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now <strong>_Je-je-je ne ne veut pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolé maintenant_  
><strong>Stop stop stuttering your words <strong>_Arrête de bégayer_  
><strong>It's only making you look worse<strong>  
><em>Ca ne fait que te trahir<em>

Dean restait souvent éveillé le soir se demandant où il avait échoué….à quel moment tout avait dérapé….Sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'était que le bonheur…..Il était tellement fatigué…Il se sentait tellement seul…Il ne savait plus comment continuer….Et surtout il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant avec Sam….Tout avait tellement changé entre eux….Comment réussir à sauver le monde si il n'est même pas capable de sauver son propre frère ?...

**Hurry up, hurry up **_Dépêche toi, dépêche toi_  
><strong>If you ever really cared about me <strong>_Si tu as déjà vraiment tenu à moi_  
><strong>Tell the truth, give it up <strong>_Dis moi la vérité, renonce y_  
><strong>You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin' <strong>_Tu es toujours coupable parce que tu bégaies_

Dean savait au fond de lui-même que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il resterait auprès de son frère jusqu'à la fin...Protéger Sam avait été son unique but pendant longtemps…..cette tâche faisait partie de lui….Il n'avait peut être plus confiance en Sam mais il ne le laisserait jamais tomber parce qu'il savait à quel point se faisait mal de se retrouver seul…..Qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera…Dean sera toujours là pour les gens qui ont besoins de lui….


End file.
